An Unnamed Chronicle of Events
by Crossbow13
Summary: What happens when the would as you know it, crumble before the might of a new plague. What happens? It's been over a year since what seemed to be a series of small isolated class one outbreaks turned the rulership of the world to the dead. Which brings us to the small town of Elk Garde, WV, USA. Well outside of it anyway. Here a chronicle of events will occur. Here our story begins
1. Dreaming

I ran, I had to. I could not end up like O'Malley. How could those THINGS just jump on him and start biting him. How could THEY just ignore the screams, I couldn't. I saw him get mauled, the blood everywhere and his insides being ripped out as if he were just a bowl of pasta and a fork was swallowing the pasta.

I had to leave him behind there was no point in having two dead. I left him, but i took the haunting memory with me. That scream and call for help... I couldn't save him so I ran. I ran. I kept running until I was out the building. As I stepped outside in the sun I saw more of "THEM". I started to run again. I would not end up like O'Malley. I would do anything to survive and I mean anything.

Luckily for me this was a small town so those "THINGS" weren't everywhere. I reduced my running into slow jog after while. The memory returned. O'Malley ... dead. O'Malley is gone. My friend is dead or worse, he's one of THEM. What were those things! The Walking Dead, living dead, zombies? What the fuck did it matter! I hope those THINGS choke on the fucking bones! My anger turned into a sob. I knelt- no I threw myself on the ground. There was dirt around me, when did I reach the forest? My thoughts quickly changed to something else. O'Malley... O'Malley: dead. Maybe I should have saved him? No. He was bit, he was dead, he was food. He is one of THEM now. I had to leave him behind. "I'll do anything to survive, including leaving a couple of good men behind." I said out loud. The trees around me seemed dead just like everything else. My head fell into my hands as I continued to sob.

I eventually sat down and leaned against a tree. I kept arguing with myself.

_ I had to run. You could have at least killed O'Malley so he wouldn't turn. I couldn't risk it. He would have done it if it was you. I had to survive. So did O'Malley._

I punched a tree in frustration. After a moment I turned around and then jumped. Four of THEM! Where did they come from! I picked up my hatchet before I heard a gunshot. I had to get away. I didn't look back. I wouldn't look back. I didn't want to look at those THINGS. My heart pounded the adrenaline through my body as I ran. Abruptly, I tripped on a branch on the ground. I saw a shoe in front of me. Fuck, another one of THEM, I thought to myself. I immediately I grabbed my hatchet but then a shoe was pressed onto my hand. A feminine voice spoke saying, " Now don't be hasty." I looked up and saw a young pretty lady. She had blond hair,-it was in a pony tail- blue eyes that sparkled and a tall body. She looked athletic, she had muscles but they did not overpower her attractive glow, she was hot. I assumed she was my age. I realized she was grinning and had her hand out to help me up.

As she helped me up, she asked me, "What's your name stranger?" I answered, "James, James William. What's yours?" "Sophia, Sophia Lyce. I saw you run from those Chompers back there." "Is that what you call, THEM?" "What do you call them?" "Those THINGS." "Oh." She just stood there, she had a jean jacket that fit on her perfectly. She looked like angel that fell from heaven. Wait, what was I thinking? I don't know anything about her yet. An awkward silence fell on both of us. She kept smiling at me. Eventually she broke the silence, "So you are staying anywhere?" "No..." "Good, then you have no excuse to not stay with me!" She immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me away. She was almost skipping while she did. This could not be true, I had to be dreaming.


	2. Floodgate

_It had been a week since I met Sophia. I remember she had found me in the woods and took me in. The only reason why I went with her was that she was very hot. She kind of reminded me of this ex I had before all this shit went down. Her name was Carley, she was a simple-minded girl. Her hair was blonde, eyes: blue, beautiful face, and top it off a smoking body with a nice ass and tits too. That was before the apocalypse when;- according to O'Malley- I was a "young lustful college asshole." O'Malley had always said that about me. It was a joke he had made, well I always thought it was a joke, could never really tell if he was joking. That reminds me, O'Malley has been dead for a week as well. 7 days have passed since he was surrounded by a pack of those THINGS._

I sighed in frustration as I got up from the ground. It was time to stop talking to myself. As I got up something funny hit me. A week ago I thought me and O'Malley were the last people alive on the face of the Earth. Apparently I was wrong. Which reminds me; I didn't see Sophia. I walked toward the small green tent that she had slept in the night before. I poked my head inside, all I saw was her pillow, a blue sleeping bag, and her bag. I pulled my head back out and walked around the campsite. The small campfire was out, leaving behind a small pile of burnt wood. I decided to sit down next to it. Sophia must have gone gathering food. This is the third time she has done that. I wish she would stop doing that, it makes me nervous. After a while I got bored and stared at my watch, it was 8 o'clock. '_I'm bored_', I thought to myself. I laid on my back and sighed. Since I had nothing better to do I decided to close my eyes and see if I could rest some more. After a few minutes I was interrupted.

"Good morning stranger!", I popped open my eyes and saw Sophia looking down at me. Her smile shone on me. Before I could say anything, she spoke again. "So we best get goin, I want to move away from the town. Too much dead population." She smiled as she helped me up. "You think it's better out there in the country." I asked. "Can't be worse than here?" "I guess not but we have a steady supply of food from the town." "And we can also get a steady supply of fish from the river." " I can't argue with that."

_I guess she's right_. I thought to myself. Based on what I've seen, she's a great fisher anyway.

It took us 7 minutes to pack everything and start walking. Our walk was full of questions about our past lives.

"So what did you do before all this went down?" she asked me.

"I had just dropped out of community college. I was working down at the docks." i replied while trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"What did you do at the docks?"

"I lifted and carried boxes and crates. It wasn't much but it paid for the bills. What did you do before all this?"

"I was in community college too. I wanted to become a journalist. I still lived with my dad when the first report of these things." Her face changed from a happy expression to depressed one as if the mention of her dad had brought up a bad nightmare or something.

"What happened to him?" I asked sensing her grief.. Turns out that was a bad idea. After I immediately asked the question she dropped the items she was carrying and buried her face in her hands while bursting into tears. I immediately dropped what i was carrying and hugged her to try to comfort. _Shit I open a fucking Flood Gate_, I thought to myself.

* * *

I stood at the desk and peered at the screens. No zombies had appeared on the cameras today. That was goodbye but that meant that today was long and boring.I sighed in boredom before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to only see, um... well based on the clothing- I couldn't tell shit. He sensed my confusion and spoke in a sleep deprived voice, "It's me Gabe". He sighed as he leaned against the wall. After a second of him second of him scratching his head he just simply asks, "Who?"

I responded simply and plainly, "Michael."

"How long?"

"Four weeks and a half."

"Damn, they stay longer and longer each time."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"How can I not. I was always accepting to them but now they are taking too much control over me. I need my pills!" He banged his fist against the wall and sighed. I truly felt sorry for him. I truly did but what I could I do.

After what seemed like the longest few seconds ever he looked at me and said, "It's my shift, you should get some rest and what not." I got up from the chair and walked out the room while he took my place.


End file.
